Counterfeit
by Buttercup1142
Summary: This is the story of what COULD have happened with Lucky Spencer's kidnapping. It involves Helena and Faison creating an imposter, a counterfeit, to send to Port Charles. The story will include a lot of GH characters (Cassadines/Spencers/Quartermaines)


Background Information for _Counterfeit_

This story is what I would have wanted to happen with the Lucky storyline, starting with his abduction by Faison.The story begins in August of 1999.A few things to keep in mind in this alternate version of GH "reality", Ari was never killed, Sonny is just returning to Port Charles at the story's beginning, Nikolas and Katherine never happened, and Stefan and Laura are not together.That covers most of my major changes!

Please enjoy the story!

## Counterfeit

**_ _**

Prologue

_August 19th, 1999_

_ _

# Bednoe, Grenadine Islands in the Caribbean

** **

A bright pair of blue eyes darted up and down the smooth, metallic surface of the wall, intense scrutiny mixing with frustration as Lucky Spencer quickly realized there was no way in hell he was ever going to get out of his cage.The damned cage he had been in for exactly four months.His eyes squinted as he tried to remind himself that the airshaft above his bed was entirely too small for him to shove himself through.Faison, his captor had been quite amused when Lucky had tried to fit through the small escape route two weeks after the heavy metal door of the room had been locked.

The young boy groaned and turned on his heel, looking to the dinner that had been brought into him a half hour earlier.He hated to admit it, but he was hungry.Faison detested when Lucky acted up the first month of his imprisonment, going on a hunger strike for endless days.Lucky couldn't keep up with the endless days of no food, but he did abstain from food every few weeks just to rile Faison.

He walked to the table that the plate was on and reached out a hand to bat at a decadent looking bolillo roll, next to the bread was a mixture of steamed vegetables with bits of cool pineapples sprinkled on top.Lucky knew exactly which cook was on duty at the compound, one of Faison's favorites, who produced massive quantities of ethnic foods.

Lucky's hand bypassed the food and went directly for the glass of water next to the meal, taking a long drink from it.He set the glass down and looked around the room again, hoping in vain that some new escape idea would spring forth. An angry smirk spread across his lips as he sat down in front of his computer, there would never be any new ideas.There would never be a way out.

He sighed, activating the chess tutorial on his computer."Give it up Spencer," Lucky muttered."You wouldn't escape even if there were a way."

It was the truth.He wouldn't go past the outer walls of the compound.He didn't dare.Not with Faison's grim reaper hold over Elizabeth.He refused to compromise her safety.Eventually…some day someone would save him.He had to believe that.His father would figure it out, his mother would simply sense that he wasn't dead.

The fantasies rattled around in his brain as he stared at the bright screen in front of him, feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him, rolling through his entire body and sapping all the energy from him.He rose slowly and approached his bed, guessing that his sudden need for sleep stemmed from his two-day abstinence from food.It was only a small price to pay to see Faison's face turn red with anger.

Lucky lay back on his comfortable bed and stared at the small airshaft just above his bed.His soft whisper suddenly seemed to fill the room, "God, please help me.Give me something to hold on to.I need more than these empty fantasies of someone riding into help me out of here.Please let me get back to everything I love…give me one of your angels," he begged, tears welling up in his eyes."Just to borrow for a little bit…that's all I need."

Lucky swallowed and turned on his bed, wiping at the helpless tears quickly, as if the sign of weakness would give all of his unseen enemies a chance to hurt him.His eyes closed, and he let the black, dreamless sleep slip over him.

# Another area of the compound

"How touching."

The phrase held no sincerity whatsoever, and the voice that delivered it was cold and detached.Faison couldn't help a smirk take over his face as he looked to the woman who had just uttered it.Helena smiled back slightly and demanded,

"Will he be asleep for very long, Cesar?"

"He will be in a deep sleep for about two hours," Faison revealed."We can accomplish what we need to do…"

"Excellent," Helena smiled deviously."Is our counterfeit ready?"

"He should be ready," Faison shrugged.He took a breath before asking, almost timidly."We do have one problem, however."

Helena's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked to Cesar with sudden distaste, "I do not care for problems, Cesar."

  
"I know that," Cesar said quickly, his fluster increasing."But you know that she is a problem…you are supposed to be able to have some control over the girl."

"Cesar, we've kept her for the last six years, you've never been able to control her!" Helena reminded him, placing the entire blame on her aggravating partner."You would think that you could control one girl…is she at least in her room?"

"For the time being," Faison muttered with annoyance."And I can not control Allysandra anymore than I could control…you, Helena."

Helena's lips curled into an appreciative smile as she said, "Do not try to give flattery in defense of your incompetence you old fool.Just keep her in her room until we are done with the transfer.Try not to make a complete fool of yourself."

Helena left the room in a cloud of rushed elegance, leaving Faison to handle the mechanics of their plan.He looked to the television that broadcast the security camera from the girl's room.His gray eyes squinted even more as he focused on what he hoped was Allysandra reading a book.The body was curled up into a corner and the large, heavy book covered the face.He prayed that it was the insolent brat, so that Helena would not have fodder for his humiliation for the next few weeks.

The hand slowly began to slip and Faison held his breath, watching as the hand that held the book slipped and the book dropped heavily onto the ground.Faison immediately recognized the unconscious guard, his blood boiling over as his hand shot out and picked up the phone beside him.

  
"The little bitch has done it again!" he growled. "Find her you stupid fool before Helena does!"

# A Medical Facility in the Compound

"Jimmy?"

The soft voice echoed throughout the sterile room.The girl looked down at the still young man and took in a deep breath, pouting slightly in frustration.Her hand pushed back the heavy black locks that hung in her face before she reached out to tap at the side of the young man's chiseled face.

  
"Come on Jim-Bob," Ally whispered, hoping that her pet name would rouse him from his deep state of unconsciousness.James Roberts lay motionless in front of her, not moving despite that her slaps quickly turned more forceful.

She pulled away from the prone young man and looked around at the room, wondering what Faison had done to put him out like a light.She bit her lip and looked to a wheelchair at the opposite end of the room.

"Okay, remember a long time ago, we talked about getting out of here?" Ally wondered, talking more to herself than the unconscious boy."Guess what?I think it's time that we made good on that plan Jim-Bob.How does Orlando sound?We can go to Universal Studios or something…"

"Really Allysandra, stop day-dreaming."

Ally froze, the sound of Helena's voice making her blood run cold.She slowly turned and met the pair of crystal cool eyes that were masked with a mixture of pride and annoyance.Ally swallowed back her sudden fear, she had not been expecting the Cassadine matriarch to be at the compound.

"What are you going to do to James?" she demanded harshly.

"My dear girl, don't worry about the peasant," Helena said reassuringly. "He's simply going to be helping me."

"Helping you?" Ally repeated incredulously looking back at the unconscious James."I see that he's QUITE willing to help you, you evil witch!"

Helena's eyes turned cold and her mouth turned into a thin, hard line. "Is that anyway to talk to your Grandmother, child?"

"You're lucky I'm only talking, and not wringing the life from your neck," Ally whispered, her brown eyes darkening in the same manner Helena's own had.

Helena was impressed at her granddaughter's venom, but didn't let it show as she calmly rebuked Ally, "You do have too much peasant in you, child.What Stavros ever saw in your whore of a mother, I will never know."

"That's because you have no soul," Ally accused."You can't understand love…"

"How can you say that Allysandra, looking at all that I have done for you?" Helena wondered.

  
"ALL that you have done for me? Well thinking about everything you've done for me, _Grandmother dear_, I can say a hell of a lot more," Ally vowed.

"I took you from the streets of America, where your impudent mother had carelessly left you, and cultured you into the cunning young woman you are today," Helena claimed, approaching Ally slowly.

"You ripped me out of the arms of a loving family, taking away my sister, my friends, my chance at any normal life!" Ally reminded her."I was thirteen years old, Helena!You destroyed everything that made me happy, and now…" she looked down to James, silently willing him to wake so that they could finally escape, "you're going to destroy the one link I have to my real family…"

"They are not your real family!" Helena hissed."You are a Cassadine!"

"I NEVER was a Cassadine!" Ally shouted angrily."I am an Andropolous!"

Helena's hand shot out to smack the impudent words out of her granddaughter's mouth, but Ally's fist enveloped her grandmother's wrist, easily overpowering the older woman.

"You denied my mother and father their right to marriage, therefore denying ME!" Ally reminded her grandmother."I will not let you mold me into whatever you want now, just because you feel like it, damn it."

A guard burst into the room, finding what he had been looking for in the attractive young girl that seemed to tower over her grandmother in a sudden burst of strength.

"I've found her," he reported into his phone, approaching Ally and gripping her wrist.

Ally said nothing as the guard pulled her away, she simply locked her eyes on James Roberts, praying for someone to help him, praying that he would have enough strength to break free from whatever Helena had planned for him.

# Port Charles, Harborview Towers, Jason's penthouse

** **

Sonny walked into the dark living room of his penthouse, softly reaching out and turning on the light switch.His eyes went directly to the couch, where Carly Roberts was curled in a ball of slumber.He questioningly looked behind him to Jason Morgan, his eyebrow raising humorously.

"Your puppy dog seems to have beaten you home, Jason," Sonny mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It's not funny, Sonny," Jason sighed, looking to Carly curiously as she lay curled up on the couch.He passed by his friend at the door and walked into the penthouse to get a better look.

The blonde was in a tentative slumber, her face contorted in concern and fear.Jason swallowed and walked closer to her.Sonny stared from his place by the door and whispered, "She looks like she's having a nightmare.Maybe…I don't know, maybe you should wake her up or something."

Jason agreed and placed a hand on Carly's shoulder gently and began to shake her slightly."Carly," he whispered."Come on, Carly, wake up."

Carly's nightmare merely intensified as she began to toss violently, perspiration breaking out on her forehead.She suddenly jolted upright crying out harshly, "JAMES!"

Jason's brow furrowed and he looked to Sonny, whose face was unmasked in its curiosity.

"Carly?" Jason asked, his hand gently stroking her face."Are you all right?"

Carly swallowed and took a deep breath before whispering, "I think so."

"Well good," Sonny said from the door, not quite sincere in his tone, yet not quite mocking."Now maybe you can tell us who James is."

# Compound in Bednoe, Lucky's room

Lucky's eyes slowly flittered open as a fuzzy state of disorientation took over his mind.He licked his lips slightly and stretched in his bed, his eyes straining to look at the clock on his bed stand.

He calculated the time in his head and was amazed to realize that he had been asleep for only two and a half hours.His body and mind felt so sluggish he could have sworn he had been asleep for days.

His hand went to his pounding temples and tried to calm them down a bit, massaging gently.A soft scuffling sound from above him and he furrowed his brow, realizing that it was what had woken him up in the first place.

"Who is there?" he demanded, immediately feeling foolish for even haven spoken the words.There couldn't be anyone there...there was never anyone there.He lay back on his bed, shutting his eyes tightly, hoping to rid himself of the headache he had woken with.

His fingers rubbed circles at his temples, coaxing a false feeling of safety and security as the pain momentarily subsided.He took in a deep breath and felt his suspicions starting to rise as he began to piece together what had happened.The water…the deep sleep…the headache.It all added up to something…

"OH GOD!"

The panicked cry made Lucky look up suddenly to see a falling body right above his, coming from the small airshaft above his bed.The girl fell on him without mercy, her elbow jamming into his ribs her black hair shrouding the face that had landed on his chest.

"Ow."

"You're saying ow?" Lucky demanded as his hand removed her elbow from his aching ribs."I think my lung is punctured…"

The girl began moving and she straddled Lucky's body and flipped her hair up impatiently, looking down at the young man she had landed on.Lucky looked up at her, furrowing his brow at her beauty, his blue eyes meeting the curious brown ones that gazed back down at him.

The curious light in her eyes swiftly changed as she looked down at the boy, contemplation filled them and suddenly realization.A slow, understanding smile spread across her lips as she whispered, 

"Lucky Spencer, I presume?"

### Counterfeit 

_ _

# Chapter One

** **

**Compound in Bednoe, Lucky's room**

** **

Lucky's eyes widened unabashedly at the girl practically sitting in his lap, his mouth opening to question the fact that she knew his name.His vocal chords never cooperated, however, and he lay there with his mouth gaping open, looking at the girl as if she were some ludicrous apparition.

He felt a twinge of anger shoot through him as the girl's laughing eyes looked down at him, obviously knowing a hell of a lot more than he did.He sat up suddenly, his eyes level with hers as he muttered,

  
"You hold me at a slight disadvantage.You've got my name right, but I don't know where to start with yours, unless you want to be called Annoying Rib Breaker…"

"GOD!" she rolled her eyes obnoxiously, giving Lucky a slight remembrance of someone from his other life.She smirked at him before condescendingly saying, "Hey if you want descriptive monikers, maybe I can call you Whining Spencer Brat!"

"Funny, great, just wonderful," Lucky grumbled in frustration."A crazy girl falls from my ceiling, and she just happens to be the worst stand up comedian on the face of this planet."

"How long have been stuck in this room, Whining Spencer Brat?" she demanded harshly, crossing her arms in front of her defensively.

Lucky's lips pursed defiantly as he just stared back at the inquisitive, curious light in her eyes.They almost looked…kind, and Lucky didn't quite know what to make of that.

"Four months," he answered finally, his voice a low rumbling.He took a deep breath and said with a softer edge to his voice, "To the day."

"All right, four months to the day," the girl repeated, her voice soft and gentle."I'm probably one of the only people you've seen since then.Faison…and me, am I right?"

Lucky simply nodded and shrugged, "I know what you're getting at, all right? Just…" he shook his head in slight frustration and ran a hand through his unruly brown locks."Just tell me your name so we can start again."

"My name is Ally," she revealed with a smile.She held out her hand and tilted her head with a goofy smirk, "And you are?"

"Lucky Spencer," Lucky rolled his eyes, a smile rolling across his lips nonetheless."So Ally No-Last-Name, what in the heck are you doing here," he looked down slightly and blushed, "Sitting in my lap?"

"Oh, sorry," Ally blurted rolling off and sitting next to Lucky on the bed.A pink blush overtook her and she shrugged and pointed up towards the airshaft."I was just…uhm exploring?" she wondered.

  
"Must be nice to have that kind of freedom in here," Lucky raised a suspicious eyebrow."Do you work for him?"

"Faison? NO," Ally shook her head in disgust."I'm pretty much in the same situation as you I think…"

  
"How do you know about my situation?" Lucky wondered."And what situation are we in exactly?How did you get out of your room?I mean…do you even have a room here?And if so how long have you…"

  
"WOAH!Columbo!Calm down, boy," Ally managed a slight laugh.She swallowed nervously before saying, "Let me try to explain this as best as I can…but just keep your mouth shut till I finish, all right?"

"Fine," Lucky agreed, crossing his legs on the bed, eager to hear Ally's story.

She was slightly unnerved at how his blue eyes looked at her, it was as if they looked directly into her with some insatiable curiosity.She took a deep breath before starting, "Faison got a hold of me when I was thirteen…"

"THIRTEEN?" Lucky repeated."God.…you must be…how many years is that?"

"I'm nineteen," Ally revealed.Her eyes turned dark and she whispered, "So I've been here six years.Actually…six years, three months and six days," a sad smile barely curved her lips and she whispered, "to the day."

"I'm sorry," Lucky blurted suddenly.

"Don't be," Ally shook her head. "It was my own stupid fault…I had had an argument with someone close to my sister and my foster brother and well… I was just dumb and was alone and ready for Faison to come by and sweep me up…"

"You were thirteen," Lucky whispered."I'm making a general assumption here Ally…but I think that you can ease up on yourself in the blame department."

"And WHY are you talking now?" Ally demanded in over-exaggerated annoyance."Didn't I tell you tell you to keep your mouth shut?I certainly didn't say, Please Lucky Spencer, make all the generalizing, psychoanalytical comments about my life and interrupt me…"

  
"Sorry Ally No-Last-Name, but I thought I'd be a little compassionate!" Lucky defended himself, his eyes suddenly bright and his heart beating a little faster at the human interaction.It had been a long, long time since he had actually been able to have a normal conversation with another human being."Please, continue, I'll keep my interruptions to a minimum."

"You didn't say you would stop altogether," Ally rose a suspicious eyebrow.

"That's the whole point," Lucky smirked.

"You're exasperating," Ally accused suddenly.

  
"Yeah and you broke my rib," Lucky reminded her, holding his side that no longer hurt."And you also have a story to tell me…so start talking."

"OBNOXIOUS, the one person that can help me happens to be the most obnoxious person on earth, this is _wonderful_," Ally muttered to herself.

  
"I don't hear stories," Lucky sing-songed.

"Fine, just shut up, all right?" Ally laughed helplessly."Okay, I was thirteen and he took me off the streets…"

"Didn't your parents, or foster parents I guess," Lucky remembered her mentioning something about a foster brother, "didn't they get worried about you?"

"I had run-away," Ally admitted, her eyes full of shame."And I had managed to stay away from them for about…two weeks, I think.So when Faison came along…it was just easy for him."

"I see," Lucky nodded.

"He brought me here," Ally gestured to the steel-reinforced walls around her."And…I know about your situation because I overheard a conversation between Faison and…" she paused slightly and looked to Lucky shrewdly knowing he would explode with questions if she said Helena, "and an associate.They had said you were going to be brought to the island."

"How long ago?" Lucky wondered.

"Gosh…a LONG time ago," Ally admitted."Nearly a year."

Lucky's face turned thoughtful as he delved into his memory, knowing that one year ago he was at odds with his parents and working for Helena.Ally was quiet as he thought, waiting till his expressive eyes turned attentive again.

"I do have a room here, but I've become sort of…I don't know adept at breaking out of it in the last five years," Ally shrugged."Usually I get out by duping the guards, earlier today I got out by knocking the guard out that delivered my lunch, and setting him up in the corner."

"Now wait, do you have cameras?" Lucky wondered, looking to his own camera, wondering how long it would be till they were caught interacting."Didn't Faison see you doing it?"

"I sort of worked a freeze thing on my camera," Ally revealed."I can show you, if you want!"

"You can, but explain to me more about all of this," Lucky asked."Why are we here?"

"The situation that we're both in is delicate," Ally bit her lip before talking again, "I don't quite know all of the reasons, but you might be able to help me with things a little."

"I can try," Lucky promised.

"Okay…number one," Ally took a deep breath before revealing."The associate that Faison was talking to about a year ago…it was Helena Cassadine."

Lucky's eyes turned cold as he processed the information.He rose from the bed, an all-consuming anger taking over his body as he realized that Helena was behind all of it.He walked to the table his uneaten food had been on and with one swipe of his hand, the dinner tray clattered to the ground.Ally rose from the bed and nervously clutched her hands together.He obviously had a problem with Cassadines.She sighed and realized she would really have to be Ally No-Last-Name for a little longer, or else she'd lose this new collaborator.

She knew a lot about Lucky Spencer.Part of Helena's molding her into the "cunning young woman" was to have her learn everything she could about the Cassadine Empire…their friends, their partners and most importantly their enemies.Ally didn't care too much for the Cassadine family friends or partners, and she didn't feel the hate she should for their enemies.She knew that Luke Spencer had killed Stavros Cassadine…her own father, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to hate him, or Luke's son that stood before her.

The only thing she had ever known about her father is that he had left her mother pregnant, alone in a new country.She knew that he _must_ have let her die when she was young.He certainly had not come to rescue them.She had no feeling for the man who had given her life, and therefore had no feeling for the man who had taken Stavros' life away.

"Lucky…do you know why Helena wanted you?" Ally asked quietly.

"Because my father killed her son," Lucky admitted softly.He turned to Ally and asked, "Why did she want you?"

Ally shrugged.She didn't want to lie to him, she felt sick to her stomach to lie to those honesty seeking eyes staring holes straight through her."I think…she wanted to turn me into her, to be perfectly honest."

"What do you mean?" Lucky wondered. "Why would she want some random kid on the street?"

"I don't know," Ally turned away, her hands trembling."But now she has the both of us…and she has someone else too, Lucky."

"Who?" Lucky wondered, his mind going through the Cassadine family enemies, wondering who else Helena could be hiding away to torture.

"James Roberts," Ally whispered, turning back to Lucky."I think…he's going to be…a counterfeit."

# Harborview Towers, Jason's Penthouse

Carly's dark eyes, which had been full of fear and disorientation turned shrewd as they locked with Sonny's.She pursed her lips before shrugging, "I don't know, who is James?"

"That's bull," Sonny shook his head.He looked to Jason incredulously and said, "She's lying, you know that right."

"Sonny, please," Jason turned to his friend, his eyes pleading.He could tell that Carly was extremely perturbed, the very last thing that she needed was Sonny…being Sonny."Can you give us a few minutes please?"

"I'll be over at my place," Sonny revealed."Come over when you're ready."

"Fine," Jason nodded, watching as Sonny walked out the door.He turned to Carly with knowing eyes and said, "Tell me the truth, Carly…I want to help you with whatever problem you've gotten into."

Carly's expression quickly turned into exasperated astonishment as her mouth dropped open."You automatically think that I'm in some sort of trouble? Geez, thanks a lot Jase, I'm SO glad you hold a lot of faith in me!"

"Carly…" Jason shook his head slightly.

  
"Carly has a nightmare, she must be CAUSING nightmares!" Carly ruefully ranted."Whose life has she ruined now?"

"CARLY!" Jason laughed."I'm sorry…but…" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying, "You look scared…the nightmare you had must have been very real.I just want to take that scared look out of your eyes…"

"Oh," Carly whispered, her eyes softening and her mouth turning up at the corners as she coyly said, "So…you know, that means you must really care then."

  
Jason laughed again and said, "You know that I do, Carly.So please tell me what is wrong."

"I sort of…" Carly shrugged. "It was so real, I could see him hurting, you know?I could feel him losing everything that he cared about."

"Who?" Jason furrowed his brow.

"James," Carly whispered.She saw the question in Jason's eyes and explained softly, "James Roberts, he's the real Carly Roberts' little brother."

Sonny stood back from the door, getting the answer he needed.He turned on his heel and hurried to his study, ready to look up all that he could on whoever this kid was, and exactly what kind of connection he had to Caroline Benson.

# Luke's

** **

Laura Spencer knocked on the door to Luke's office softly, timidity in her every movement.She heard a grumbled response, slightly resembling, "Go away".

She opened the unlocked door and looked inside to see her husband, slumped over on his desk, his hand clenched around a bottle of Jack Daniel's, his face smashed against papers on the top of his desk.

"Luke?" she questioned."It's Laura."

"Go away," Luke mumbled.

Laura stepped into the room and without a moment's hesitation slammed the door behind her with all of her strength.Luke jumped up startled, looking to the door in confusion and severe agitation.

"WHAT are you trying to do woman?" Luke demanded harshly."Give me a damned heart attack?"

"Not necessarily a heart attack," Laura squinted angrily at her husband. "Any old physical sign of life would be really nice right about now."

"I appreciate your little ray of sunshine into my life," Luke muttered sarcastically. "Really, I do…but can't this be done later?"

"No it can't Luke," Laura sighed, sitting down opposite him.She looked to him with concern and asked, "Are you too drunk right now to know what today is?"

"Don't accuse me of being so callow, Laura," Luke sighed."I know very well that today is the day that…"

Laura waited as Luke paused for a few moments. She finally whispered, "Can you even say it?"

"No," Luke answered firmly and resolutely.

  
"I can't either," Laura shook her head."Four months, Luke, and I can't even say it."

Luke turned a suddenly sober pair of eyes at the serious blue orbs of his wife.He paused and said, "I'm sorry darlin'…"

"Don't be sorry," Laura shook her head."Shouldn't it tell us something?We can't even say what everyone else around us is saying?That should definitely tell us something Luke."

Luke swallowed unwilling to say it first.He cleared his throat and asked, "Say what? What does that say, Laura?"

Laura took a deep breath before closing her eyes and wishing, 'That maybe he's not…maybe he's not dead."

# Bendoe Compound, Lucky's room

"James Roberts," Lucky repeated."A counterfeit of what?"

Ally cringed and whispered, "Of you."

"Of me," Lucky repeated slowly.

"I've known James since I was a little girl," Ally swallowed."And when Faison brought him to the island about a year ago, I thought it was just because Helena wanted to…I don't know, appease me, or use him to control me somehow.But now I'm not so sure.I mean, I'm almost positive that this is what they're going to do."

"What?" Lucky demanded.He looked at the apprehensive, thoughtful girl in front of him and demanded incredulously, "How are they going to turn him into me?"

"I don't know," Ally shrugged."But…" she squinted slightly, looking at Lucky's face as she walked closer to him."There's a slight resemblance, not enough for a carbon copy or something.But he does look like he could be related to you…who knows if they'll do plastic surgery or whatever…but the eyes are sort of the same color.But…"

Her voice trailed off and a frightened Lucky asked softly, "But what?"

"No matter how great her power is, I don't think that Helena can reproduce your eyes," Ally admitted."Not in James, at least.You're two entirely different people as far as I can tell…I mean I've just met you, but you're nothing like Jimmy."

"Jimmy," Lucky took a deep breath and asked, "So where is he?Have you seen him since he got here?"

"Yes, I was able to see him a lot, actually," Ally admitted."And they've been doing something to him, I can't quite figure out what.I'd sneak out of my room and go to his, and see him and he wouldn't really…remember me."

"What do you mean?" Lucky wondered."You said that you've known him since you were really young…"

"I have," Ally nodded."And he just didn't know who I was…I had to prod him and work with him just for him to get one little memory of his life back.They've been…" she paused before revealing softly, "they've been erasing his memories, his entire life somehow."

Lucky panicked and his hand went to his head, his eyes sliding to the glass of water on the table.Ally's eyes followed his and she asked, "What is it?"

"It makes sense," Lucky whispered."Faison would get so angry that I wouldn't eat…and then today…I didn't eat I just had some water, and I was out like a light less than twenty minutes later.And now I have this headache."

Ally's eyes widened apprehensively and she asked, "You can remember things though, right?They drugged you…but they haven't taken anything from you, have they?"

  
"No…no," Lucky shook his head. "I haven't forgotten anything."

"Then what were they doing?" Ally wondered.

Lucky ran a frustrated hand through his hair and said, "I hate this, I hate not knowing why I'm here, why they've done this…"

"I know," Ally nodded sympathetically. "I know just how you feel."

Lucky looked up to her thoughtfully and whispered, "I suppose that you do."

"We have to figure out why they're doing this," Ally said."It won't give you your four months back, or my six years, but we have to find out what they have planned.I'm scared for James.Earlier today he was completely unresponsive to anything I did…it was as if he were in a coma or something.And Helena is in the compound now…"

"She's here?" Lucky demanded."How do you know?"

"She caught me with James," Ally admitted.

  
"She talks to you then?She interacts with you frequently?" Lucky wondered.

  
"Yes," Ally nodded reluctantly."Why?"

"Because, maybe next time you can try to get some answers out of her," Lucky proposed.

"I don't know, she's not very…giving with answers," Ally admitted.

"It's worth a try though," Lucky smiled.He bit his lip before saying, "We're each other's only hope in this now.You have to trust me and I have to trust you.I'm not looking to escape tomorrow…but I need to know what's going to happen.I have to.And someday we might be able to get out of here."

Ally swallowed back her apprehension at Lucky's proposal of complete trust.She didn't have any particular grudge against him, it was just hard for her to trust anyone, not after everything that had happened in her short life.And she had the feeling he wouldn't be too trusting of her if she revealed her bloodlines to him.

"Can you imagine not being locked up like this?" Lucky asked, his voice a gentle persuasion in itself. "Being able to run around, swim, fly a kite…"

  
"Drive a car," Ally revealed softly, closing her eyes.

"You've never driven a car?" Lucky gently prodded.

"I was thirteen when I was taken, thirteen year olds don't drive cars, Lucky," Ally blinked open her eyes and smirked.

  
"I did," Lucky grinned obnoxiously.

  
"Well aren't you just the most amazingly talented Spencer Brat I've ever met," Ally rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Ally No-Last-Name," Lucky laughed."So I can't get out of this room…but you can?"

"Let's hope," Ally looked back up at the airshaft she had fallen from. She looked to the camera and waved obnoxiously."He'll be sort of mad that I got out again."

"You're not scared?" Lucky wondered.

"I've been doing this for six years, Lucky, he hasn't killed me yet," Ally said slowly.She shivered slightly and said, "Sometimes it's scary, but…I can make it through."

Lucky leaned forward and bent his head down to Ally, confidentially whispering,"Something tells me that you can."

He straightened and offered his hand, "Partners?"

Ally smiled and shrugged before grasping Lucky's hand in her own."Partners."

# Faison's Security Room at the Compound

Faison turned from the screen and looked to Helena with an anxious face."Are you happy, now Helena?"

"Not quite yet," Helena grinned, looking between the room that James was recuperating in and back to the room that Ally and Lucky had just formed an alliance."However I think that I will be very, very happy shortly."


End file.
